


Mortal Guard: Character Index

by NilesTheArenaHyena



Series: The Mortal Guard [4]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesTheArenaHyena/pseuds/NilesTheArenaHyena
Summary: This is where all the info about the characters of the Mortal Guard can be found.
Series: The Mortal Guard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889908
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Guard: Character Index

**Nicholas Flynn**

The main character of the entire series—its Harry Potter, if you will—is a 19-year-old anthropomorphic hyena named Nicholas Flynn, but most people just call him Nick. Nick is the lead singer and songwriter of the popular indie rock band, Water on Fire. He has a big secret, though. One of the other band members and his friend, the otter Boris, is possessed by _something_ that causes him to kill and all the memories of the people and police around the murder completely forget about it _,_ andNick is the only other person who knows. After Nick found out, they both realized that they couldn’t tell anyone else, and Nick vowed to find a way to save Boris, even though there really was nothing he could do. Fast forward to a concert that ends in disaster, and Nick is introduced into the Mortal Guard. There, all the Sects the organization is divided into are explained to him and he ultimately chooses the Creature Hunting Sect. He meets Richard, his mentor, who is cold and distant, and the two begin their missions together. Because he is a part of the Mortal Guard, Nick uses a gun that can carry all types of bullets, whether it be an exploding bullet, a tranquilizing bullet, a silver bullet, etc., that are specifically made for the Mortal Guard. He also utilizes any kind of technology available to Creature Hunters, it just depends on the mission at hand. Nick is not the typical protagonist, as doing the right thing doesn’t mean as much to him as does achieving his goals. Even though he is very kind and everyone loves him, he will go to some dark places if he has to. Nick is gay, but he’s never been in a relationship before and he doesn’t really think to make romance a big deal in his life. If it happens, it happens. He is a fast and dedicated learner, willing to put in practice and training to get better at creature hunting, as well as studying the books and technology, though he isn’t a know-it-all type or bookworm. Sometimes, he can be more mature than the adults around him, which makes him a natural-born leader at times, even if he doesn’t really care about that, either.


End file.
